No Es Solo Un Proyecto
by Twi.Yuri
Summary: Bella y Edward son compañeros en el instituto desde hace bastante tiempo, más no se habian dado una oportunidad, mas sin embargo tal vez el deseo se apodere de sus sentidos comunes y todo pueda pasar desde que comienza el proyecto anual de biologia.
1. Chapter 1 Proyectos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los apropia mi historia para diversión_

* * *

_**No es solo un proyecto**_

Dios, un día mas de tortura, pero que mas podía hacer estando sentada junto al más condenadamente sexy hombre del instituto. No es que me quejara de su compañía, más bien me quejo de que ese dios sensual no pueda ser mío del todo, que tan solo sea alguien, por así decirlo prestado en la clase de biología, es que de tan solo recordar sus perfectos los perfectos rasgos de su cara, su cuerpo descomunalmente esculpido y perfectamente moldeado, su aroma varonil, SU CUERPO!….Por favor Bella concéntrate o vas a tropezar de nuevo...

Aunque realmente agradezco que todos los días tengamos que encontrarnos, además de estar juntos gran parte del día; pero lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué soy tan idiota cuando me acerco a él? Es verdad de que me muero cada vez que estoy cerca de él, pero tal vez todo sería más fácil si por lo menos le dirigiera la palabra para algo que no tenga que ver con algo obligatorio del instituto; es más ya me canse de esa situación, él nunca me ha rechazado, por lo contrario es un caballero y siempre se ve animoso de tener que trabajar con migo, así que hoy es el día, hoy voy a dar el siguiente paso.

Ups, sin darme cuenta ya llegue al salón de biología, pero nuestro lugar está vacío, así que tal vez se retraso un poco, mi plan para avanzar tendrá que esperar, pero no sé si mis nervios lograran derrumbar mi fuerza de voluntad, espero aguantar hasta su llegada.

-Señorita Swan? Sería tan gentil de prestar atención a la clase y anotarse usted junto su compañero de clase para el proyecto anual? –Al parecer hace algún tiempo la clase había iniciado y el profesor Banner ya estaba molesto por mi clara distracción.

Luego de inscribirnos para el proyecto anual, el cual implicaba trabajo fuera del instituto, me sumergí en el trabajo que nos había colocado el señor Banner, por lo cual me sobresalté demasiado al oír esa voz aterciopelada al lado mío.

-Buenos días Bella, como estas? –Edward me había encontrado con la guardia baja por lo que proferí un gritito ahogado, pero al parecer a él eso le parecía muy gracioso.

Cuando lo voltee a mirar realmente me perdí en sus profundos ojos verdes, que me hacían hiperventilar de una forma indescriptible, pero traté de tomar más aire de lo normal para que la razón llegara a mi cerero lo más pronto posible y comenzar a ejercer mi plan con tranquilidad.

-Hola Edward, estoy bien pero al parecer no tanto como lo estas hoy tú –Bien, lo estaba logrando, y él estaba sonriendo, si supiera los efectos de sus sonrisa en mí.

-Tienes razón hoy me siento magníficamente, por cierto te parece si hoy comenzamos el proyecto en mi casa? El profesor ya me informo todo.

-Claro, después de clases me parece perfecto –Estaba segura de que se me iba a salir el corazón.

-Entonces nos vamos en mi auto después de clases –El timbre del descanso acababa de sonar, pero lo confundí con el grito de mi corazón.

-OK nos vemos dentro de un rato –Salí del salón con una prisa que realmente no tenía y solo era un factor de mis nervios; Se puede decir que esa fue la hazaña más grande que hecho para acercarme a Edward y al parecer a él no le molesto ni un poco, más bien se sentía complacido o eso fue lo que yo percibí.

Tick tock, el sonido me estaba matando la cabeza y nada que avanzaba el tiempo, para lo que podía afirmar que sería el encuentro más importante de mi vida, pero al parecer el reloj no quería cooperar con migo. Pasó solo una hora, pero para mí fue una eternidad completa y apenas timbraron salí a encontrarme con ese dios sexual, quien para mi sorpresa estaba junto a su volvo plateado…ansioso? Por qué Edward se veía tan…desesperado? esperando a alguien?

* * *

_**Hola a todos :) esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste!**_

_**Dejenmen todos sus reviews, para mí es muy importante su opinión,**_

_**ademas que de lo que me digan lo podre agregar a la historia.**_

_**Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2 El primer paso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los apropia mi historia para diversión_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella. Era en lo único en lo que pensaba desde que la había conocido, pero aunque la había tenido tan cerca, no había dado paso para que las cosas avanzaran de la forma que quería. Ella era tan hermosa, inteligente y simpática que hacía que algunos de mis pensamientos se distorsionaran de una manera no muy decente, en donde con ella era la protagonista, es más, me avergonzaba pensar en ella de esa manera cuando yo no había visto una sola señal de que ella sintiera por lo menos una cuarta parte de la atracción que sentía por ella.

Tanto me distraje que llegue tarde a la clase de biología, lo que implicaba que había perdido tiempo de tener la compañía de Bella sentada junto a mí. Pero la buena noticia era que el señor Banner había propuesto un proyecto con las parejas de la clase.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, siga. –Me había dicho el profesor Banner en cuanto me vio en la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días, que pena la tardanza –La pena de haber llegado tarde no era can él, más bien era con esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, que no se había percatado de mi llegada.

-Ubíquese en su lugar y comience a planear el proyecto anual con la señorita Swan. –Que? Proyecto + Bella = Tiempo a solas

Creo que esas fueron las palabras que alegrarían por completo mi día, pero todo se complemento cuando la vi a ella sentada garabateando en su cuaderno lo que parecía un trabajo más de la materia que desde hoy iba a ser mi preferida.

-Buenos días Bella, como estas? –Debía captar su atención en lo que podía ser el primer paso para ser algo más que compañeros de clase.

No me había percatado de que estaba profundamente concentrada y se asustó al oír mi voz; No tardo en recuperarse y se volteo para verme, pero en vez de decirme algo se quedo mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar.

-Hola Edward, estoy bien pero al parecer no tanto como lo estas hoy tú. –Tenía toda la razón, más emocionado no podía estar.

-Tienes razón hoy me siento magníficamente, por cierto te parece si hoy comenzamos el proyecto en mi casa? El profesor ya me informo todo. –Que diga que sí, que diga que si.

-Claro, después de clases me parece perfecto. –Al parecer el universo estaba a mi favor el día de hoy

-Entonces nos vamos en mi auto después de clases. –La oportunidad que necesitaba en el momento perfecto.

-OK nos vemos dentro de un rato –El timbre sonó estrepitosamente y Bella salió tan rápido que más confundido no me pudo haber dejado.

En el almuerzo creo que por lo menos mire mi reloj unas veinte veces, por lo que comencé a levantar sospechas de mis intenciones.

-Qué onda con tigo hermano, él que mires el reloj cada milésima de segundo no va ha hacerlo más rápido. ¿Qué te sucede? –Emmet tenía razón y ahora por mi poca capacidad de disimular le tendría que contar.

-Hoy voy a llevar a Bella a mi casa para un trabajo que tenemos los dos. –Al parecer no pude responder la sonrisa que involuntariamente se formo en mi cara, porque Emmet me miro con cara de burla.

-Woha! Eso sí que está bien galanazo, ya era hora de que te decidieras a llevarla a tu casa, pero ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto?

-QUE? Jajajajajaja ya te dije que solo es para un **trabajo**. –Recalque esa palabra para que no mal interpretara más las cosas.

-Si claro yo nací ayer. –y nos explotamos de la risa.

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a encontrarme con **mi compañera de trabajo**. –Ante esa aclaración Emmet volvió a reír descontroladamente y yo me fui a esperarla junto a mí volvo.

De nuevo comencé como un maniático a mirar el reloj, pero había sido mi culpa haber salido una hora antes de que las clases se terminaran oficialmente, tenía la esperanza de que Bella hiciera lo mismo, aunque era totalmente descabellado, pues ella solo me vería como "su compañero de trabajo" y nada más. No podía esperar más, estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso cuando sentí una mano que me tocaba el brazo y luego me decía.

-Esperas a alguien? –Bella creía que esperaba a alguien más, cuando ella era la protagonista de mi desespero.

-Solo te estaba esperando a ti. –Ella se sonrojo de una forma impredecible y hermosa.

-Está bien… nos vamos? –Dijo de forma nerviosa

-Claro. Súbete. –Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y yo me fui a mi lugar

Durante el camino le pregunté sobre cosas del proyecto, algunas ideas, pero nada de lo que realmente le quería hablar. Sentía nervios de que me rechazara, lo cual era muy extraño en mí.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, el día de hoy estaba algo inspirada y subí los dos primeros capítulos, pensé que les gustaría saber que pensaba Edward al mismo tiempo en el que Bella hiperventilaba por él.**_

_**Digamen en sus reviews si les gusto o si no les gusto, que le debo mejorar, que les gustaria que pasara,**_

_**DIGAMEN TODO LO QUE SE LES OCURRA**_

_**Por cierto hoy fue la primera vez que subí una historia y ya me dejaron mi primer review, me han dejado en sus listas de favoritos y de alertas también. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**_

_**bye**_


	3. Chapter 3 Viaje de revelaciones

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra escritora favorita Stephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mia ;)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nunca me imagine que algún día estaría sentada junto a Edward en su auto; Aunque hablábamos sobre el proyecto, el que por cierto no me interesaba en lo absoluto en estos momentos, sus palabras eran como una melodía ante mis oídos, su aroma varonil impregnaba todo el aire y mi impertinente mi impertinente mirada no dejaba de admirar su perfecto rostro y escultural cuerpo, lo que me llevaba a imaginarme a mí misma tocando sin pudor toda esa perfección sin recato alguno.

-Uff –Solté de un momento a otro un suspiro ahogado que desde algún tiempo amenazaba en mi pecho, y no solo era por mis pensamientos, también comenzaba a hacer bastante calor. Pensándolo bien creo que era la única que tenia calor.

-Ya te he aburrido? –Me sonrojé tanto o más que un tomate maduro.

-No, para nada, solo estoy un poco cansada por el instituto. –Que mentira tan rebuscada, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Te comprendo –Eso fue un alivio –Yo también estoy un poco cansado, pero esto es más importante.

-Sí, el trabajo es más importante –Dije con cierta decepción

–Mmm, si claro el trabajo –Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, pero trate de disimularlo.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos –Me dijo Edward después de un gran lapso de silencio.

Entramos por un camino lleno de vegetación, lo cual no me impresionaba pues un 75% de Forks es abundante en tener plantas por todas partes; Lo que sí me causo curiosidad fue lo alejada del resto del pueblo.

-Vives lejos de todo eh? –Dije para reanudar la conversación

-Sí, es que me gusta alejado de los suburbios

-Interesante! –Solté

-¿Qué cosa es interesante?

-Tú –Oh por Dios, que cosa había dicho!

-¿YO? Jajajaja y eso por qué?

-No sé, solo creo que eres interesante –Trágame tierra.

Estaba totalmente apenada y con justa razón, por lo que no tarde en sonrojarme furiosamente y Edward disimuladamente reía internamente pues note que hacia un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una sonora carcajada, lo cual agradecí pues hubiese sido peor para mí si él no fuese tan caballero y perfecto.

-Llegamos

Edward se bajo rápidamente del auto, y mientras yo desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad él me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano. En cuanto sostuve esa sensual y fuerte mano, mil descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi brazo y se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo, creando unas sensaciones que no había sentido con nadie nunca, por lo que me estremecí hasta la punta de los pies y automáticamente mordí mi labio sin darme cuenta.

No quería que me soltara, sí por mí fuera lo tendría a mi lado todo el tiempo y no lo dejaría ir ni por un segundo.

Pensé que iba a liberar mi mano se su confortable agarre, pero lo que hizo fue acomodar su brazo con el mío, de tal forma que nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados y nuestros cuerpos juntos por la posición de los brazos. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad, pero a la vez de lujuria me invadía en esos momentos, más confundida y feliz no me podía sentir.

-Vamos –Me dijo, puesto que no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro. Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos; Esa era la misma sonrisa que me hacia hiperventilar cada vez que pensaba en ella, sin embargo esta sonrisa era mucho mejor que las que había visto anteriormente puesto que me pertenecía solamente a mí.

-Como digas –Respondí mecánicamente y le dedique una sonrisa, para nada comparada con la que él me había dado pero me salía del corazón.

Avanzamos hasta el porche, tomados de la mano, pero al llegar teníamos que soltarnos para que Edward pudiese buscar las llaves de su casa y poder entrar rápidamente, lo cual quería que fuese pronto pues las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y a depositarse sobre nosotros.

-Pasa –Me invito

-Gracias –Dije un tanto incomoda por estar por primera vez en la casa del hombre que me hacia divagar con solo dedicarme una pequeña mirada con sus profundas orbes verde esmeralda.

-Sigue y colócate cómoda –Dijo despreocupado

-Tu casa es preciosa –No lo dije solo por cortesía, en serio era una casa hermosa, todo estaba iluminado, cada detalle era coco la belleza de Edward: totalmente indescriptible.

Sin embargo había algo que atrapo de manera instantánea mi atención; Un piano que estaba ubicado al fondo de la sala de estar.

-Tocas el piano? –Pregunte en verdad curiosa

-Solo soy un aficionado –Dijo para no ser modesto.

-Apuesto que sabes tocar muy bien

-Tal vez podríamos apostar más tarde –Dijo en un tono muy sensual

-Lo que tu digas –Dije con una risa nerviosa

Me sentía todavía un poco incomoda, todo se me hacía muy extraño, desde hablar hasta estar tan cerca a Edward. Pero debía dejarme llevar por mis instintos en vez de mí razón, para poder avanzar hasta donde quería llegar; y si él me rechazaba por lo menos no me quedaría con el remordimiento de no haberlo intentado.

-Entonces comenzamos? –Le propuse con una doble intención

-Como dices? –Al parecer Edward se había sorprendido y no sé si eso es bueno o es algo malo

-El trabajo –Enfatice para no ser tan obvia

-Claro, podemos hacerlo en el estudio

* * *

_**Hiii guys!**_

_**Dejenmen sus reviews con sus opiniones sean buenas o malas ;D**_

_**Antes de que se me olvide diganmen si les gustaria que el lemmon sea pronto o mas bien lo hagamos esperar**_

_**Digan lo que se les ocurra**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo ;) espero que les sea de su agrado**_

_**bye**_


	4. Chapter 4 Autocontrol

_Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, sin embargo los nombres le pertenecen a mi autora favorita Stephanie Meyer_

**EPOV**

Estaba subiendo las escaleras con Bella hacia el estudio donde le dije que lo "haríamos" –Me reía internamente del doble sentido que le había agregado a esa frase-

Ella estaba delante de mí dándome la vista más sensual de su parte trasera; Se veía tan delicada, pero a la vez tan provocativa, tan solo usando unos jeans y una blusa blanca que marcaba su silueta a la perfección, haciendo que mi mente divagara con unos pensamientos no muy decentes y que por cierto mi madre nunca aprobaría y sin darme cuenta comenzaba a sentir una urgencia de hacerla mía en esos momentos.

Bella inconscientemente me estaba haciendo sufrir de sobremanera y si no comenzaba a calmarme ella no iba tardar en notarlo.

Comenzaba a tomar el control de mi mismo concéntrame en mi propia respiración pero todo mi esfuerzo se desborono en cuanto se giró y me dedico una profunda mirada con sus intensos ojos chocolate y me pregunto con una voz que a mi parecer fue totalmente sensual.

–Donde es que queda el estudio?-

La tome por la cintura y la comencé a guiar mientras le decía con la voz más sensual que podía pronunciar.

–Por aquí, sígueme.

Al parecer surgió algún efecto puesto que deje de sentir su respiración debajo de mi brazo alrededor de su pequeña y delineada cintura, la cual podía apostar que era suave y perfecta debajo de su blusa. CALMATE EDWARD!

¡¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Es totalmente imposible que alguien tan, tan, tan…. como Bella, llegara a sentir algo por mí, lo sé, nunca tuve que esforzarme por tener una chica a mis pies y por lo tanto tampoco he tenido que enamorar a nadie, pues tengo que admitirlo ellas siempre vinieron directamente a mí, aunque yo no les presté atención a sus insinuaciones y proposiciones, porque no consideré a ninguna de ellas como la indicada para ser mi pareja; Pero volviendo a mi gran problema que era lo que ahora debía hacer?

Es verdad que es completamente incorrecta la forma en la que la miraba, olía y pensaba en Bella, pero qué más podía hacer frente a una situación donde el deseo y algo tal vez más profundo que aún no logro descifrar, estaban manejando tanto mi mente como a mis cuerpo a hacer cosas que normalmente con todos mis sentidos alertas no le haría a una mujer siquiera en mi imaginación. Sin embargo mi sentido común me decía a gritos que dejara de pensar en Bella como lo estaba haciendo, que no dañara todo diciéndole lo que sentía, que mejor me alejara de ella.

Pero a fin de cuentas solo soy un hombre.

Un hombre con necesidades, deseos y sentimientos, esa es mi naturaleza y no tengo nada que hacer en contra de la misma.

-Sigue y siéntate por acá –Le dije mientras le corría una silla en frente del escritorio.

-Gracias –Dio, mientras su piel comenzaba a tomar un color rosa hermoso, que me hacia desear besarla.

-Es un placer –Le dije con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo cual hizo que su piel se volviera aún más roja.

Tome un silla y me senté al otro extremo de la mesa para así hacer más fácil mi autocontrol, pero Bella hizo una mueca de desaprobación y me hizo una señal con su mano haciéndome entender de qué me sentara a su lado.

-Todos tus deseos son ordenes para mí –Le dije con un obvio doble sentido.

Con un color carmesí en sus mejillas se levanto y me hizo espacio junto a ella, y por supuesto que no le desobedecí, pero sabía que esto iba a ser una de las más grandes pruebas a mi resistencia.

Respiré profundo, pero el aire estaba impregnado de su dulce aroma, un aroma tan tentador que no me pude detener, lo tenía que hacer o no iba a poder vivir en paz.

-Bella? –Le dije con un tono más bien distorsionado por el deseo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Dime –Me respondió con un suspiro ahogado.

-No sé si debería hacerlo, no sé si me arrepentiré de hacerlo pero…

-Que sucede –Dijo nerviosa

-Bella, yo… -Comencé mientras acercaba involuntariamente mi rostro hacia el de ella.

-Si? –Respondió sin moverse un solo centímetro

-Bella tu me…

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Estuve a punto de decirle que me volvía loco y que quería estar con ella cada segundo del día sin importar lo que pasara, pero alguien estaba tocando la puerta, lo cual hizo que volviéramos a tener la distancia original entre nosotros.

-Creo que debo mirar quien ha llegado

-Te acompaño? –Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo querer besarla en esos tiernos labios

-Si quieres?

-Claro

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada y no podía creer quien estaba del otro lado de la misma.

-Alice, Jasper que hacen aquí –Les dije mientras mi pequeña hermana me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Vinimos a visitarte y a darte algunas noticias –Me decía mientras yo abrazaba a mi mejor amigo

**Hola chicas, que pena la demora pero es que tuve mucha presión en el colegio con los exámenes finales y los últimos trabajos pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ;)**

**Hay un problema y es que me toca viajar por lo cual no podre subir ningún capitulo nuevo durante algún tiempito, pero voy a estar escribiendo en un cuaderno y apenas llegue a mi casa les subo todo lo que tenga.**

**Seguí el consejo de Yevi08 y Anira Cullen espero que queden complacidas y gracias por la idea**

**Les agradezco por su todo su apoyo especialmente a Yevi08 y como siempre déjenme sus reviews**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Visita Sorpresa

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia._

* * *

**BPOV**

Agh. Estuvo a punto de decirme algo que tal vez puso haber cambiado por completo mi vida, porque remotamente dentro de mí ser, creía que me iba a decir que él se sentía tan atraído por mí como yo me sentía por él, pero el toqueteo de la puerta sea lo que sea que iba a decir.

Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo ya estaba realmente mareada y absorta en sus facciones perfectas, su cabello broncíneo y desordenado, su frente que estaba en estos momentos surcada de arrugas como si estuviese a punto de tomar una decisión de la cual no estaba seguro, sus ojos esmeralda que me miraban profundamente haciendo me sonrojar y perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, por lo que tuve que desviar la mirada hacia el suelo y luego de tomar aire la volví a levantar pues no sería nada inteligente si perdiera la oportunidad de admirar y detallar al ser perfecto que tenía en frente de mí; Así que continué observando su nariz, pómulos y mandíbula los cuales estaban perfectamente delineados y luego miré su boca, sus labios, aquellos que me hacían desearlo de un modo equiparable e indescriptible.

Pero quien fuera que estuviese en la puerta seguía insistiendo, por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarlo y a él no le incomodó aceptar.

Bajamos las escaleras pero yo me quedé a cierta distancia de la puerta pues me sentía anonadada tanto por la duda de lo que él me iba a decir, como por la belleza de Edward.

Esta última definitivamente me hizo caer en la realidad de que sea lo que fuera que Edward me fuese a decir no incluía ninguna de mis ensoñaciones.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos y conjeturas que no me percaté de quien era el visitante de Edward hasta que habló.

-¿Bella? En serio eres tú? –dijo con histeria.

-¡Alice! No puedo creer que estés aquí –dije con el mismo tono por la emoción.

-La verdad no creo que quien debe de sorprenderse que estés aquí seas tú –dijo con una risita.

-Tienes razón –le dije mientras nos abalanzábamos para abrazarnos.

-No importa, luego tendremos bastante tiempo para hablar de eso –me dijo suspicaz, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Hey, te sigue sonrojando igual que siempre Bella –dijo sonriente

-¡Jasper! Hace cuanto que no te veía

-Hace un año –me dijo mientras nos encontrábamos para abrazarnos.

-Se me hizo una eternidad no verlos

-A nosotros igual-dijo Alice

-Pero ahora estamos aquí –dijo Jasper mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Alice

-Exactamente –le dijo mientras le respondía con una tierna sonrisa

-De eso queríamos hablarte –dijo Jasper a Edward

-Y ya que aquí esta Bella nos encantaría que te quedaras a oír las noticias –dijo emocionada

-Um no sé –dije incomoda

-Dale Bella, no creo que te arrepientas en quedarte –Alice hizo un puchero y su típica mirada, a la que no le podía decir que no, pero Edward era quien decidía por lo que lo voltee a mirar muy despacio

-Bella no te preocupes por Edward, él también quiere que te quedes –Soltó Jasper

-Quédate Bella –dijo con su voz de terciopelo

-Está bien –dije asintiendo

-Entonces vamos a la sala –animó Alice

Edward se sentó junto a mí en el sofá principal, mientras Jasper se sentaba en un sillón junto a esté y Alice se acomodaba en su regazo dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios y le dedicaba una sonrisa para luego tocarle con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz a su novio, quien la abrazó por la cintura y dejó recostar su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba los rubios mechones de su cabello dorado.

Alice dio un suspiro y luego dijo:

-Bien. Como saben Jasper y yo nos habíamos mudado a Seattle para terminar nuestros estudios y ya que estos acabaron pues estuvimos pensando en varias opciones.

-¿Y bien, cuáles son? –Dijo Edward impaciente

Alice se reía divertida con la reacción de Edward por lo que comenzaba a impacientar también.

-Alice cuáles son las opciones –dije para apremiarla pero sonó como si le suplicara, lo cual hizo que se riera un poco más.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –dijo tranquilamente Jasper

-Pues que Edward y Bella son igualmente impacientes y pienso que en serio deberían ser pareja, si es que aún no lo son.

Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos y sentía como mi cara se enrojecía ante su comentario, me hubiese gustado mirar la expresión de Edward pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

-Edward, no mires a Alice de esa manera que tú sabes que es verdad.

Definitivamente entre los dos me querían matar con sus comentarios y yo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Yo no lo podía decir mejor –dijo Alice felicitando a su novio

Edward aclaro su garganta y sin prevenirlo tenía sus labios junto a mi oído.

-Tranquila, ellos solo están bromeando, sin embargo no es tan descabellada su idea –dijo en un tono tan seductor que me dejo petrificada y se me olvido hasta respirar.

Pero recordando que no estábamos solos sacudí la cabeza para aclarar el hilo incoherente de pensamientos que tenía en la mente, sin embargo mi respiración se puso errática y era más difícil controlar la explosión de emociones que surgían desde mi interior en este momento.

Inesperadamente él tomó una de las petrificadas manos que tenía sobre mis piernas y entrelazó sus dedos en los míos

-No es tan descabellada –Repitió.

* * *

**Hello guys, I back!**

**Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones y no subí antes el capitulo porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo, pero helo aquí :D**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews con todas sus opiniones, buenas o malas, recuerden que una de las cosas más estimulantes y agradables es ver que te dejan muchos reviews. :D**

**Gracias.**

**BYE ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Otra Persona

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia; Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento.**

**EPOV**

Me había quedado atónito con el comentario de Alice y la estaba fulminando con la mirada cuando Jasper masculló por lo bajo

-Edward, no mires a Alice de esa manera que tú sabes que es verdad.

-Yo no lo podía decir mejor –apostilló Alice; lo cual no me sorprendía puesto que simplemente así era mi hermana.

Pero no sé por qué demonios a Jasper se le ocurrió decir lo que se podía convertir se en la perdición total de mi plan de enamorar lentamente a Bella, o por el contrario podía ser el empujón que necesitaba para arriesgarme un poco mas y lanzarme a los tiburones, _metafóricamente. _

Así que lentamente me acerque a una Bella sensualmente ruborizada y tratando de calmarse, pero sin fruto alguno, junte suavemente mi boca a su oído izquierdo y pronuncié con la voz más seductora que podía gesticular

-Tranquila ellos solo están bromeando, sin embargo no es tan descabellada la idea –Al parecer estaba funcionando puesto que ella se quedo petrificada y sin color en su rostro.

Pero si en verdad me iba a arriesgar debía completar la proeza que había hecho.

Tomé la mano izquierda que reposaba sobre el muslo de Bella, entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos y le volvía a susurrar

-No es tan descabellada

Si antes Bella estaba sonrojada ahora parecía como sí su corazón latiera dos veces más rápido de lo normal y se reflejara sin aviso en su cara, lo cual tengo que admitirlo me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Bueno y decías cuales son las dos opciones… -Me dirigí hacia Alice para retomar la conversación, pero sin soltar a Bella quien no trató de soltarse de mi agarre.

-La primera opción es quedarnos a vivir en Seattle –Dijo Jasper.

-Y la segunda es vivir de nuevo a Forks –Soltó Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

-En serio?1 Esa es una buena noticia.

-Solo son opciones –Dijo Jasper bromeando un poco.

-Por supuesto que así es, mi pequeño monstruo no va a volver a casa –Dije sarcásticamente.

Tan tierno como siempre –Contraataco Alice sacándome la lengua.

-En fin, si vivíamos en Seattle podríamos seguir viviendo en nuestro actual apartamento, pero si volviéramos a Forks compraríamos uno nuevo –Dijo Jasper-

-Me ofenden los dos –Dije de forma teatral.

-No te sigo –Dijo inocente Alice.

-Están pensando otro apartamento cuando en esta casa hay espacio suficiente para todos –Le explique.

-No queremos molestar –Apostilló Jasper.

-No digan sandeces, no hay ninguna molestia, es más me encantaría que vivieran aquí y solo tendrán que volver a su cuarto.

-Y tú qué opinas Bella? –Preguntó Alice.

Me parecía que Bella no se había recompuesto, porque al parecer siquiera escucho la pregunta de Alice.

-Se que estará muy complacida –Respondí por ella.

-Lo sé, aunque no lo pueda decir –Respondió Alice con un guiño

-Bueno, está decidido, se mudan este fin de semana –Dije concluyendo.

-Gracias, Edward –Alice se levantó para abrazarme por lo que tuve que soltar la mano de Bella para corresponder a mi hermana.

-Esta sigue siendo tu casa –Le recordé al oído.

-Ya que los asuntos pendientes están solucionados es hora de pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga, claro que si Edward me permite raptarla por algún tiempo –Alice y sus comentarios suspicaces.

Ya que Bella había partido a la tierra de nunca jamás, Alice la haló del brazo.

-Deberías de preguntarle a Bella

**BPOV**

Después de semejante experiencia, creo que debo llamarla de esa manera, aunque no sé muy bien como denominar en una palabra concreta lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

Seguía estática en el sofá sentada junto a Edward con sus dedos entre los míos, pero todo era demasiado irreal como para creerlo. Absolutamente todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor desapareció en cuanto Edward susurró en mi oído las palabras que aún retumbaban en mi cabeza "_No es tan descabellada"_, una y otra vez mi mente reproducía su voz y la sensación de sus labios en mi oído.

Si seguían hablando yo no me había percatado, pues el único sonido que escuchaba era el eco de mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Todas las voces se silenciaron y todas las imágenes estaban borrosas, era como si mis sentidos estuvieran bloqueados y el mundo exterior se hubiese muerto y desplomado en un solo par de minutos.

Lo que me saco de la burbuja que se había formado en torno a mí, fue que Alice me halo y me obligo a pararme mientras le decía algo a Edward lo cual no me esforcé en captar ni entender.

-Deberías de preguntarle a Bella –Había respondido Edward a lo que Alice le decía.

-Entonces que sea nuestro tiempo de calidad –Decía mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta y yo me despedía tontamente con la mano de Jasper y por supuesto de Edward.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa, Alice me guió a su auto; un increíble Porche amarillo canario que refulgía en el garaje.

-Vamos a tomar algo en un lugar tranquilo, te parece? –

-Como quieras, tú decides –Le concedí a Alice

Llegamos a un restaurante que quedaba en medio de Forks y pedimos un par de gaseosas.

-En fin, cuéntame acerca de la relación con Edward

-Mmm, no hay ninguna relación diferente a la que conocías antes de irte –Dije sonrojándome por la vergüenza.

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo incrédula.

-No creo que pueda haber nada entre nosotros dos, además de que todo se complicaría

-Por Dios Bella deja tu actitud de "niña buena".

-Yo no estoy actuando como eso –Me defendí

-Entiendo el hecho que tengas miedo de probar nuevas cosas y que te lastimen, pero tienes que hacerlo para aprender y no quedarte como una pobre estúpida.

-No me des sermones

-Además ambas sabemos que no eres tan santa como pareces –Me dijo guiñándome

Arg. Es que no lo iba a olvidar jamás?

_FlashBack_

_Después de la insistencia de Alice de que fuera a la dichosa fiesta de despedida que ella misma se había organizado, allí estaba yo, sentada en la barra de licores con una bebida que según Jasper no era nada fuerte y que sabía muy bien, por lo que la tome deprisa y muy confiada._

_Creo que Jasper le había ordenado al hombre que servía los tragos, que no dejara que yo esquivara las bebidas que me ofrecían, por lo que aparecían y aparecían más y más reservas de aquella bebida "suave" y sin percatarme estaba perdiendo el sentido común y la dirección de mi cabeza._

_Y cuándo Eric me dijo que fuéramos a bailar no me opuse en lo más mínimo; tengo una pequeña laguna de lo que ocurrió en ese lapso, pero luego recuerdo estar encima de una mesa bailando al ritmo de "I love Rock & Roll" de Joan Jett y tomándome otro poco de esa bebida que estaba haciéndome perder el control._

_Luego de más baile, recuerdo el haber estado es una esquina oscura besándome con un tipo muy fornido y muy bien parecido, el cual dijo que se llamaba ….. No recuerdo como se llamaba solo sé que comenzaba con "E"._

_Lo último que recuerdo es que amanecí en la suite de un hotel desnuda._

-El hecho de que la famosa bebida me haya hecho perder un poco el control no significa que tenga que ser una mujer sin la preocupación de que me rechacen.

-Lástima que precisamente ese día Edward tuvo que viajar con Carlisle y Esme a Seattle para arreglar los últimos papeles de mi apartamento –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yo agradecía inmensamente al cielo por hacer que Edward nunca hubiese presenciado semejante espectáculo tan bochornoso.

-Yo no lo lamento en lo más mínimo –Solté

-En serio Bella, tómame a mí como ejemplo. Si no hubiese perdido esa apuesta y no me hubiese tocado hacerle el dichoso striptease a Jasper, tal vez nunca nos habríamos dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos atraíamos y amamos.

-Esa es la solución, voy a hacerle un show privado a Edward –Dije bromeando

-No es mala la idea, pero necesitamos algo más sutil –Dijo riendo.

-Créeme que en mis cinco sentidos no soy capaz de hacer nada de ese estilo

Alice frunció el ceño meditando

-Mmm, tal vez… creo que… eso podría …soy una genio.

-Claro Alice, me alegra poder leer tu mente –Dije con sarcasmo.

-Estaba pensando en los arreglos para mudarme a Forks otra vez –No le creía de a mucho pero su afirmación me distrajo

-¡¿Te vas a mudar aquí?

-Si señora, de eso estábamos hablando hace un rato mientras tú alucinabas sobre sea lo que sea que te dijo Edward, nos mudamos este fin de semana –Me sonroje con eso.

-Umm si, que bien me alegro mucho.

-No te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar para que todo salga como debe ser –Me guiño.

-No sé si debo sentirme aliviada o más bien asustada –Entrono los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Nada va a hacerse contra tu voluntad, por lo menos la mayoría no.

-Por lo menos ya sé a qué atenerme

Nos reímos de unas cuantas trivialidades que nos habían ocurrido en el pasado año y luego Alice cambio de nuevo el tema.

-Y que mañana comienzo la mudanza, el sábado voy a hacer una pequeña fiesta –No esperaba que fuera a hacer una fiesta tan de repente.

-Pero hoy apenas es miércoles –Le dije con una mueca.

-Exacto, es perfecto, pero aún me falta pensar a quienes voy a invitar y de que la voy a hacer la fiesta –Dijo con su usual despreocupación en estos temas.

-Vas a hacer una fiesta temática?

-Lo estoy considerando, además de que no puedo controlar todas las cosas que puedan llegar a suceder en una fiesta –Me guiñó un ojo.

-Alice, dime en que estas pensando –Me estaba asustando la mirada que tenia.

-Solo te voy a decir que el sábado tenemos fiesta

-Aww dime

-Lo que necesites para la fiesta te lo llevo el mismo sábado por la mañana y te cuento todos los detalles, pero hasta el sábado.

Conociendo a Alice como la conocía, sabía que había gato encerrado y eso me ponía demasiado ansiosa.

-Ya es tarde, vamos y te dejo en tu casa

-Sí, Charlie debe estar preocupado –Más preocupada estoy yo, pero me tocará esperar hasta el sábado para conocer de que trata la sorpresa de Alice.

**Hey! He vuelto **

**De que creen que va a ser la fiesta, que será lo que tiene planeado Alice y que podría ocurrir;)?**

**Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que estoy decidiendo si continuar escribiendo o por el contrario dejar la historia; Dado que no siento que les este gustando la historia, por eso es que les pregunto qué debo hacer.**

**Déjenmen sus reviews, con todo lo que se les ocurra, no importa lo que sea, pero diganmen algo.**

**Bye**


End file.
